You'll be in my heart
by Darkwing45
Summary: Every since Avery's mom married Bennett Avery's life has been awful. She having trouble getting used to her new siblings. She feels hopeless and unwanted. But when Bennett adopts a twelve year old boy named Stan, Avery's life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Stan was a human? What if Bennett adopted a human instead of a dog? And what if Avery fell in love with her new adopted brother?**

* * *

Avery sat and her bed and sighed. Ever since her mom married Bennett her life had been a disaster. She had never been much of a people person, so it was hard to adjust to her new father. She had able to make somewhat of a daughter father relationship with him, but her new siblings were a different story.

A day hasn't gone by that Avery and her new brother and sister haven't fought. It always be over something stupid like who got to use the bathroom in the morning or who got the last bit of ice cream, but the arguing was loud and sometimes violent. They always argue just for the sake of arguing. The worst part though is Bennett would always side with his kids and her mom would also side with his kids.

No one in this family liked her. Tyler would always be a big jerk to her and Chloe would steal stuff from her and call her names and her mom and dad wouldn't anything about. To top it all off, a week ago Bennett had announced they'd be getting a new member to the family. It was no doubt that this new member was a replacement of her. The social worker and the kid would be coming in an hour.

Avery lay back on her bed and stared at her ceiling. She felt her throat close and her eyes water up. She didn't want to cry, crying was for babies. But she couldn't hold it back any longer. She let one tear fall and then another, then they all fell uncontrollably.

She didn't want this, she was perfectly happy living with her mom. Why did her mom have to marry Bennett? Why did she have to get siblings? Why did everyone hate her?

Avery awoke to the sound of a car pulling up to her drive. She looked around confused, she didn't remember falling asleep. She was still in her bed; she guessed that she cried herself to sleep. She hopped off her bed then walked to her window. She saw the car that had pulled in, it was a small blue van.

The door open and out stepped a women wearing a business like suit and a plaid skirt. Avery guessed that she was the social worker. She left her room and went downstairs to the front door where the rest of the family was.

The family waited by the door in excitement. Avery couldn't understand why they were so excited; it wasn't like the social worker had a present for them. Didn't they realize she was bringing in a human kid? Mom and Dad went outside to greet the social worker.

Avery watched as her mother picked up a few bags and led a boy about my age to the house. The boy was very scrawny and messy. On his head was a mop of red hair and he wore a gray t-shirt that was way too big for him and a pair of old faded jeans.

Mom, who now had a huge grin on her face, walked the boy inside.

"Kids" she said softly "This is your new brother, Stan"

Stan gave a small and shy way.

"Cool I've always wanted a little brother" Tyler said excitedly "I'm Tyler"

Chloe stared to hop up and down "And I'm Chloe"

"Avery" Avery said bluntly.

Just then Bennett walked in; he turned and waved to Stan's social worker who was driving away.

"I see everyone has meet, why don't you kids give san a tour of the house" he said.

"Ok" Chloe said then grabbed Stan's hand "Come on follow me" then she lead him towards the kitchen.

Her mom and dad laughed and Tyler joined Chloe, while Avery went back to her room.

She didn't know what she was expecting but the meet and greet had gone smoother than she thought. Hopefully Stan would leave Avery alone that way she might be able to tolerate him. Avery then went to her desk and picked up her notebook and pencil and went back to her bed.

She then began to sketch a picture of a flower. Avery loved to draw, it helped her forget her problems. In the middle of drawing she heard her door knob turn. Looking up she saw Stan open her door and walk into her room. Avery sat there on her bed awkwardly, she didn't know what to say to him.

"Is this your room? It's pretty cool" Stan said then walked over to her.

"Uh, yea" She answered scooting away from him.

"Oh my gosh! Did you draw that" he exclaimed pointing to my sketch.

"Y-yes" she said surprised.

"It's amazing" he said staring at the page.

Avery couldn't believe her ears. Nobody had ever told her that her drawings were good, not even her mom.

"Do you think you could teach me how to draw like that?" he asked.

Avery nodded to shocked to say words. Suddenly she heard footsteps, looking up she say Tyler standing in the doorway.

"There you are Stan, come on I'm going to show you your room"

"Ok, bye Avery" he waved to me and ran over to Tyler.

Avery looked back down at her drawing, it had suddenly became ten times better. Maybe having Stan around won't be so bad.

* * *

**Did you like it? If you did please give me a review and tell me if I should continue the story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you read I just want to give a shout out to Crazy-Pairing-Girl for being my first reviewer/follower/favorite. Thank you, your awesome :) **

* * *

Avery stared at her closet unable to make up her mind. It was the morning after the day Stan arrived and she was unsure if what to wear. Her mom called her down for breakfast a little while ago. Usually Avery would just wear her pajamas to breakfast, but she wasn't sure if she should change. Stan didn't feel like a member of the family instead he felt like a guest. It be a little weird to wear pajamas in front of a house guest.

_Why does it matter, I always_ wear pajamas _in the morning and Stan being here isn't going to stop me._

She walked downstairs wearing nothing but a huge pink tank top and blue shorts. They weren't the best of pajamas but it kept her cool in the hot nights. She walked in the kitchen to see that everyone was also wearing their pjs. Feeling better Avery went to sit down next to Tyler.

Stan sat next to Mom and Dad who were fussing over him and bombarding him questions. It was like they were interviewing him for a job or something, but now thinking back Avery remembered her first few days were similar. Mom was busy with Tyler and Chloe and Bennett constantly asked her questions.

Favorite movie, hobby, band, etc their questions went on and on. Avery was surprised to see Stan answer them all with a huge grin on his face. She deiced to go back and focus on her pancakes. Occasionally while eating she listened in on Stan's answers.

Avery found out that his favorite movie was Spirited Away and his favorite candy was jolly ranches. Unconsciously, Avery jotted down all of Stan's answers. She couldn't understand why she thought it was so important for her to know about Stan. She guessed that her brain recognized him as family and was making her learn everything about him.

"Hey Stan" Tyler said at one point "do you like Halo?"

"Halo? Like the things that angels wear on their heads?" Stan asked.

"No, the game…come on you can't tell me you never heard of it"

Stan stared at Tyler in bewilderment.

"It's a dumb video game boys play to let out all their anger" Avery explained.

"No!" Tyler immediately objected "Halo is an awesome first person shooter-"

She interrupted him "Nope it's just a dumb game".

Suddenly Stan burst out laughing. Mom looked at him confused.

"What's so funny Stan?" Mom asked.

"Avery and Tyler" he exclaimed "Their argument is so silly" and then he continued to laugh.

Soon Mom started to giggle she then followed by Bennett and Chloe.

"Guys we weren't that funny" Tyler said angrily, but then he let out a giggle then burst out laughing.

Avery sat their dumbfounded. How could they all laugh? There was nothing funny going on. Didn't they realize that she and Tyler were arguing again? Angrily Avery looked down at her half eaten pancakes. Secretly she let out a tiny giggle but quickly closed her mouth and pretended to be upset.

When the laughter died down Dad asked "So kids it almost the end of Spring break, we should do something fun before we go back to school".

"Oh Bennett why don't you let Stan decide." Mom suggested.

"Sure, Stan is there anything you want to do?"

Avery couldn't imagine what they could do today. It's was too late to go on a vacation and their favorite water park doesn't open in till summer vacation.

"Is there a roller rink anywhere? I'd like to go roller skating" Stan suggested.

Avery groaned, she didn't know how to roller skate. Heck she's never even been to a roller rink. Of all things that Stan could chose.

"Yes there is and it's only ten minutes away we'll go after breakfast." Dad decided.

Avery sighed then went back to her pancakes. After finishing them she wanted to eat bacon. Reaching for the plate of bacon Avery realized that they were all gone.

_What how can that be? Mom made enough to feed a family of eight._

She scanned everyone's plates to see where they all went. Looking at Stan's she saw he had a mountain of bacon pilled on it. She stared it at disbelief; Mom saw her staring at Stan's plate and she too looked at it.

"Um, Stan honey. You know there pancakes too" Mom said to him.

Avery realized that he took every single piece. How can a boy that thin eat so much?

"I know but I like bacon better" Stan explained then shoved another piece into his mouth.

Living with Stan was going to be weirder than Avery originally thought.

* * *

The car trip to the roller rink was awkward. Nobody said a word to each other; expect Mom and Dad who occasionally chatted but the majority of the ride was silent. Stan sang along to every song that came on the radio.

Finally we arrived at a small old looking building. Without waiting for the rest of them, Stan ran to the building screaming "Come on let's go" like a hyper kid.

Behind Stan the rest of the family got out of the car and followed him in. Mom led us to a small bench while Dad rented us all roller skates. After getting her skates on Avery started to play her phone trying to avoid the others.

Tyler went to the snack shop to flirt with the cashier and Mom and Dad took Chloe to rink. Avery silently played Angry Birds, not having anything else to do. Stan tried to stand up but fell immediately, trying to use the bench as a balance the tried to hoist himself up.

"Wait, you can't skate?" Avery asked him.

"Nope"

"Then why did you want to go roller skating?" Avery asked angry and confused.

"Because I wanted to try it, new things are always fun" he said with a smile on his face.

"No new things aren't fun" Avery objected.

Avery had enough of new things. A new father, new siblings, new house, new school she was sick of it.

"New things are usually awful"

"Well sometimes new things are bad" Stan began "But this family is a new thing and so far it's been the best thing that happen to me. You just got to learn to enjoy new things" he then held out his hand "Come on maybe you'll like it if you try it".

Avery sighed; she knew she couldn't argue with him. She stood up and took his hand and together, using each other for balance, skated to the rink.

* * *

**Hey, does anyone know where they live. If you do can you please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

For once in Avery life she felt excited for school. Going to 7th grade sounds like a drag at first, but she'll get something that she's always wanted, a shadow. Stan would be Avery shadow since he was new. What would happen is he'd follow her all over school and learn how to be a 7th grader at Frazier middle school.

Avery always wanted one, she always liked teaching others. She had hoped that her shadow would be a complete stranger but Stan would have to do. That morning, the day that school started up again, Avery woke up earlier than usually. She put on what she thought was her best and most mature outfit and walked downstairs with her head held high.

Once she was down she was presented with a screaming and kicking Chloe and a panicking mother.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL" Chloe screamed.

"Chloe please…" Mom said in a calm voice.

Avery couldn't bear to see this, it was pathetic. When she was Chloe age she'd sure be sorry if she threw a bratty fit like this. But of course, Bennett's kids get special treatment. Avery quickly butted in.

"Hey mom where's Stan we have to go to school in five minutes" She asked.

"Well he's…" She started but then her eyes grew wide as saucers "Oh no, I didn't wake him yet"

Avery nearly fell down "You did wake him up! What have you been doing?"

"I, urh…" Avery didn't listen to her dumb excuse and ran upstairs. She ran to Tyler's room where Stan was staying in. She burst open the door without consent.

_Why did she adopt Stan, if she can't even handle one kid?_

"Wake up Stan" she yelled from the door frame "Hurry get dressed we have to go now!"

She watched as a red, messy head slowly rose from his bed. He looked around the room in confusion and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Avery quickly ran to his bed and pulled him out.

"Come on, come on. Hurry, hurry" She forced him up and threw him a shirt and shorts.

"Alright get dressed then met me in the car" she called then went to get Bennett.

"Bennett it's time to go" She said in an impatient voice.

He chuckled "Alright just let me get Stan".

"Stan will met us in the car, come on let's go I don't want to be late" She then guided the older man outside and to his teal colored mini van. Avery hoped into the passenger's seat and Bennett to the driver's seat. The two of them sat in silence and waited for the boy.

The whole time Avery mumbled to herself "How could mom be so stupid? I didn't want the day to be like this. This was supposed to be fun."

Avery had planned out her entire tour of the school, heck she planned out her entire. Being the perfectionist that she was, this slight fraction destroyed her whole day. Pretty soon Stan walked out the door. Once seeing his condition Avery moaned.

His hair was sticking out in a position and looked like it hadn't seen a brush in ages. His shirt was wrinkly and Avery couldn't imagine what Stan did in the past few minutes to make it look like that. He walked in a tired motion and overall just looked filthy.

Avery swore that Stan couldn't have gone slower. It took forever for him to get in the car and buckle his seat belt. Avery thought she was going to break the car floor from tapping her foot on it. The ride there wasn't much help either. The whole time Avery thought about how horrible of a mother her Mom was and how the one time she was excited for school was ruined. But, of course, Stan was in the back singing along to every song that came on the radio.

Finally the Trio arrived at the school. Stan got out of the car nervously while Avery jumped out of the car uncaring way. "Have a nice day" Bennett called and then drove away.

"Where do we go first?" Stan asked.

"You just need to follow me OK" Avery told her shadow.

They were both greeted bye Skyler and Carey, Avery best friends.

"Is this the famous Stan I've been hearing about" Carey said.

Seeing her friends made Avery feel better.

"Yup this is my shadow Stan, say hi Stan" Avery told him treating him like a 6year old going to their first day of school.

He waved to the two girls excitedly "Hi"

Avery stood up straighter, she felt like a teacher. Everything from this morning was forgotten.

"Come on Stan, we should go to the quad and wait for the bell to ring" Avery said then led him to outside the 700 hall. "We have to wait here for school to start which should happen in a minute or two" She explained but looking up at Stan she saw that he was more interested in looking around at all the kids passing by.

Then the chime of the bell came on though the intercom "Alright Stan come on time to go to period 1".

After a day of leading Stan though math, English, and art the two of them went to the cafeteria. They caught up with Skylar and Carey and all sat down at the back table.

"Alright me and the girls are going to go buy lunch, just stay at this table okay?" Avery asked Stan.

He gave her a nod then the three of them left.

Once Stan was out of ear shot Carey said "What the heck Avery, you've been treating like a baby"

"What do y-"Avery started but then realized she was right "Well you know how I want to be a teacher, well having Stan be my shadow makes me feel like teacher. So I guess I'm…in character".

Skylar suddenly got a huge grin "Really, because I think someone's showing some sibling love for her new brother".

"What? No, that's not it, he doesn't even feel like a brother"

Carey let out a sigh of relive "Oh that's good because I want to make a confession. I think Stan really cute".

Skylar let out a gasp "Aw, the two of you would be so cute together."

Carey blushed really hard "Avery ou don't mind do you, I know he's your brother".

Avery didn't know what to say, she was in such shock. She finally managed a nod.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, it's fine I don't care either way" Avery said.

She wasn't sure why but a small flicker of jealously burned in her belly and when she looked at Carey all she felt was rage. What was wrong with her? Why would she be upset over Carey's crush? Avery tried to ignore it but it stuck to her all lunch long and thought-out the day. It was a feeling Avery just couldn't shake and all day she tried to figure why she felt this way by the time she got home she finally came up with the only logical explanation for her rage. Avery, without realizing it , had come to accept Stan as a brother and maybe even a friend.


End file.
